Ziva's Valentine
by Tigyr
Summary: Ziva's secret admirer is speaking to her through the language of flowers.
1. Chapter 1: February 7

Ziva's Valentine

**February 7: Ranunculus also called Scarlet Buttercup: "I am dazzled by your charms."**

Ziva drives into the Navy Yard not quite sure what to expect. They've had a mild week so far; only two call outs and both of those were solved within 24 hours. The rest of the week Gibbs or maybe the director has had them working on cold cases. As it's the week before St. Valentine's Day, they've been warned that there might be more than one case of unrequited love gone wrong to solve.

Entering the squad room she heads for her desk. Setting her pack on the floor, she slings her coat over her chair and stares at the bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. Scarlet colored; the turban shaped flowers bring a tear to her eyes as she reads the small card attached to the florist's pick. "The ranunculus (scarlet crowfoot/buttercup) is supposed to translate into "I am dazzled by your charms." It is true and I hope that someday you'll be able to return my affection."

Ziva looks around; none of her male co-workers are in the office yet, aside from Gibbs and he's upstairs in the director's office. Wiping the tears from her eyes she smiles once again as she reads the card. Before coming to the United States and becoming a part of this team, she would have automatically assumed the worst...that the plant was a bomb. Since becoming a part of team Gibbs, she's learned that people don't always have an ulterior motive. Someone actually sent her flowers.

Abby shows up and Ziva asks her if she knows who might have sent the flowers to her.

"You got flowers? Wow, those are beautiful. And you have no idea who sent them?"

Ziva shakes her head. "I am guessing it is McGee or maybe Tony."

Abby looks at the note, "I could run the note for fingerprints and it could have been Jimmy too you know. He's kinda sensitive about these things as well."

Ziva nods thoughtfully and turns on her computer.

"Do you want me to run the card, Ziva?"

"No, I think for now I am content with a mysterious admiration."

Abby smiles and corrects her as she leaves the room, "It's secret admirer and I don't blame you. It's kinda neat to get flowers. And it is almost Valentine's Day you know."

Tony comes in just then chatting on his phone as he drops his pack by his desk. His eyes brighten when he sees the flowers on Ziva's desk and he grins as he says his goodbyes to whoever is on the other end.

"So, who are they from?"

"I do not know. The card was not signed."

"Ahh...a secret admirer. Watch out it could be the Autopsy Gremlin or maybe Probie."

Ziva glares at him then straightens up looking at Tony thoughtfully. "I suppose that means you're not the one who sent it to me."

"I—no, I wouldn't send something that puny. Roses are the true flower of love after all."

"Are you saying that you love me Tony?"

Tony sputters for a reply as Gibbs enters the room.

"Figure that out later DiNozzo, we got a case and where the hell is McGee?"

"Here, boss, I was...never mind." Tim slips into the elevator beside Ziva who has tucked one of the blooms into her lapel.

"That's pretty Ziva."

"Yes, I was given a booket of them from a secret admirer."

"Wow, a whole bouquet? That's cool but you don't know who they're from?"

"No McOblivious, she doesn't. Now cool it probies we've got a case to work on."

A few more hours pass and they're back at the squad room. The case had proven to be a suicide to all intents and purposes. They are just waiting for Ducky's autopsy report as confirmation. Ziva starts to sit down when she sees Tony watching her, grinning at her.

"What is it Tony?"

"You honestly have no idea who sent those to you?"

"Do you know?"

He stops grinning and admits, "No I don't have a clue. I thought it might have been Probie but he was actually helping Ducky as Palmer is out with the flu."

"Our McGee was helping Ducky?"

Tim looks up from his computer, annoyed with the way they're talking about him like he's not even in the room.

"Don't sound so surprised you two; there is more to autopsy than cutting into someone. Ducky asked me to help him file some reports. They're in the process of updating their computer programs and I made it a bit easier for Ducky to get his reports done."

"Huh...anyway you can help us do that McGenius?"

"I've been doing it since before I was hired on by Gibbs...or don't you remember that Tony?"

The older agent has the grace to look a bit ashamed before starting in again. "So that means that you could have given Ziva her bouquet. Just admit it McGee, you gave Ziva flowers. Although why you didn't give her roses instead of those puny things is beyond me."

Ziva stares thoughtfully at the flowers still sitting on her desk. "Why do you dislike my flowers, Tony?"

"I never said..."

"You have insulted my gift twice today. Both times you have insinuated that they are less valuable than roses. I think that whoever sent them put a lot of thought into what they were doing. They knew that I would immediately associate them with my former homeland."

Tim comes over and sits on her desk, "They're nice, Ziva. I'll bet that whoever sent them knew you might be a bit homesick. It's a nice way to remember home and yet feel at home here as well."

Ziva stares after him as he leaves. Tony rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe it was McGee who gave them to you. He's kinda sneaky that way sometimes. Still, I would have given you roses."

Gibbs walks past them giving Tony a head smack on the way, "Valentine's Day is still a week away."

Ziva stares at him, "Gibbs do you know who gave me the bouquet?"

"I don't Ziva; they were on your desk when I arrived." Gibbs saunters off and both Tony and Ziva are left staring at the bouquet.

"Wow, so whoever left it, came and went before Gibbs got here; that's a modern day miracle." Tony waits for the expected head smack but Ziva shakes her head. Gibbs isn't there anymore. He's at the elevator, impatiently holding the door open for them.

"You two gonna wait all day to leave?"

Ziva grabs her bouquet as she picks up her coat and backpack. Tim, Ducky and Abby are all in the parking lot, Abby obviously trying to figure out if Tim was the one who put the flowers on Ziva's desk.

"Come on Timmy, it's obvious to me that you're the one who did it; afterall, Jimmy is sick and Tony prefers to give his girls roses."

"Actually my dear, I'm the one who put the Ranunculus on Ziva's desk. They had found their way to autopsy by mistake so I delivered them to their intended recipient. And before you start in on Timothy, he was not here yet so it could not have been him."

Ziva nods her thanks at Ducky's information, and then looks at Tim who is watching as Ducky drives away. He has something in his hands and he turns to Ziva in a bit of frustration.

"What is it McGee?"

"I need to put this in Ducky's office; he'd asked me to bring it down to him earlier."

"Do you need a ride home?" she hasn't seen his car in the lot and he nods.

"Yeah, I came in with Gibbs today."

"Hurry then, I will wait for you."

Gibbs drives past and Ziva waves at him as he leaves. She's watching the gate as she waits patiently for Tim to return and smiles when one of the guards walks up to her. His name badge identifies him as Frank Davis and he stops a respectful distance away saying.

"Good you got your flowers. They were left at the guard shack this morning and we had to rely on one of the janitors to make sure that you got them."

"Thank you for doing so. We have been wondering how they got into our offices."

"Yeah, we couldn't leave our post for that length of time and my mother used to raise buttercups in her greenhouse. She'd have had my hide if I'd let them freeze before you could even see them." Frank is referring to the cold weather they've been having and the fact that they are in and out of the guard shack quite a bit while they check identifications. Too much cold could indeed have killed off the pretty blooms.

Ziva thanks him again and he walks back to his post. Tim walks up to the car just then and Ziva slides behind the wheel, placing the flowers on Tim's lap when he is seated and belted in. as Ziva starts the car, Tim glances over at her.

"You okay Ziva?"

"Yes…no…the guards just said that the flowers were delivered to the gate and they arranged for a janitor to bring them inside."

"Well, that makes sense so what is bothering you?"

"Why does my admirer not tell me who he is?"

Tim thinks carefully before replying. "There are several possible reasons. Umm…you just returned to us from a mission that left you almost dead. He could be afraid that you might not want to get into a relationship, a romantic one that is, and is trying to take it slow enough that he won't frighten you away."

Ziva nods, she's still extremely uncomfortable around most men the only exceptions being her teammates, Ducky and Jimmy. Even with them she's had to overcome her instinctive withdrawals, and still catches herself flinching, after her experiences in Somalia. She pulls up outside of Tim's apartment and he turns to face her before he leaves the car.

"You know, he could just be a shy man who is as afraid of a relationship as you are."

Tim carefully sets the plant in the seat he vacated and gently shuts the door, leaving Ziva alone with her thoughts and the ranunculus bouquet.


	2. Chapter 2: February 8

**February 8… lilies: equal beauty and pride.**

Ziva walks into the bullpen and Tony smiles gleefully at her. She knows immediately that she's received another bouquet of flowers and the older agent is rubbing his hands as he hands her the card that came with them. The card is still sealed and she looks at Tony in surprise.

"I figured that you'd kill me if I read it before you did."

On her desk today is a mixed bouquet of tiger lilies and calla lilies. The card she's holding reads "these represent the two qualities that I first noticed about you. Beauty and pride. You are a beautiful woman, strong and proud, despite what you've gone through these past years not to mention months. I love you Ziva David, and I want you to know that these words come not from my mind or mouth but from my heart, and my soul and I hope one day that you'll feel the same about me."

Tony tries to grab the card from her but she refuses to let him read it. She has a feeling that she knows now who her admirer is; that he revealed himself to her the previous evening as he left her vehicle and she's not about to let Tony deprive either of them of this chance to get to know each other better.

When Tim comes into the room she studies his body language but to her surprise he's not giving anything away. She wonders what has changed the young man so much that she can't read him like she could just a few years ago. Has he, like herself, been hurt that much? Ziva gives Tim a smile as she wanders out of the room. His smile in return is just as warm as it's always been, if a bit slower maybe than it used to be in response.

Ziva heads down to autopsy to talk to the one person she thinks might know Tim better than anyone. Jimmy is back, wearing a mask over his nose and mouth. He waves at her as she enters the room and she waves back. He then points to the office and she smiles her thanks. Despite her first thoughts that Jimmy might have sent her flowers, she knows that the young M.E. is seeing someone. His eyes have that bright look in them that he'd had prior to the death of Michelle Lee and somehow she just doesn't believe that it is due to loving her.

Knocking lightly on Ducky's office door, she pokes her head in and is pleasantly surprised to see the older man sleeping at his desk. She gently places a hand on his shoulder and he blinks his eyes as he wakens.

"Oh, I am sorry to have nodded off like that my dear. Did we have an appointment, you and I?"

"No Ducky, I just wanted to talk to you…about Tim."

"Ahh and what is it you want to know about young Timothy?"

She shows him the card and then tells him what Tim had said upon leaving her vehicle the previous night.

"Could he be my admirer, Ducky?"

Ducky rubs his chin thoughtfully as he thinks about the young male agent on Gibbs' team.


	3. Chapter 3: February 9

**Feb 9 Iris: Faith, Hope, Wisdom and Valor.**

It's a bouquet of irises in varying colors that await Ziva's entrance that day. She thinks about her conversation with Ducky the day before and is more convinced than ever that Tim is the one responsible for the flowers she's been receiving. Ziva feels tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks as she carries the bouquet downstairs to show Ducky. The elderly M.E. gently touches the irises, noting the care that was chosen in the colors. Ziva buries her head in his chest and hands him the card. He asks her if she wants him to read it aloud and when she nods he softly reads,

"These represent four more qualities that I've watched, respected and admired about you over the years: Faith, Hope, Wisdom and Valor. I'm going to cite valor first as I remember Somalia; how you survived four months of torture with no way of knowing if anyone would ever come to your rescue. Wisdom might be knowing that it's over and nothing can change it, but you are a strong person and can put what happened in the past. As for Faith and Hope…when we brought you home you seemed a bit lost, without much hope but then I remembered the one thing that gave you both…look closely at the purple irises Ziva, and I hope you find not only your hope but your faith renewed as well."

For once Ducky is held speechless as he gently reaches for the bouquet. There nestled in among the purple irises is a new Star of David necklace. Ziva turns around without a word, lifting her hair and Ducky carefully places the necklace around her neck.

When he's done, Ziva turns around and Ducky hands her his kerchief. He gently pats her back and she looks up at him. He nods in agreement with her belief that her admirer is Timothy McGee.

"Why won't he tell me?"

"Oh my dear, let me tell you about our Timothy."


	4. Chapter 4: February 10

Feb 10th: Anemone : Unfading love

Anemone ...while it means unfading love, I want you to know that it may have been invisible all these years, but has never diminished and it never will.

Ziva stares at her co-worker; why he can't tell her himself is just so…frustrating. Why tell her with the flowers when his words can hold so much love and strength…and then realization rains down on her and she understands. She knows that if he says it out loud, then anyone can hear. Gibbs still has rule 12 and Tony…well Tony has so many put-downs that Tim isn't willing to listen to them anymore. Then again, Tim probably knows about the tryst that she and Tony had prior to her first trip back to Israel and that in itself would be enough to throw anyone's trust out the window. But he's never said anything to her…except with his eyes. With one look, he can say more than a thousand words and that is one of the reasons that she feels the warmth surround her like rays of sunshine when she is near him.

Ziva groans as she rolls over in bed that night. Tim's eyes have been haunting her for the last two days. Green orbs full of laughter and delight, hurt and sorrow, longing for something…or someone that he couldn't, or maybe thought that he couldn't, have.

When she was talking to Ducky earlier that day, she told the wise old man:

"But he never said anything to me. No indication that he was attracted to me." She noticed the small, rueful smile that graced the kindly face that she'd grown to admire and trust and instantly felt at ease talking to the man.

"Ziva, you have to understand that the last time he was seriously attracted to someone and thought that they were that special person whom he could trust his heart with, it was Anthony in a computer game. If I'm not mistaken, that is. He told that person how he felt and his heart was crushed when he found out who the recipient really was. Then again, he tried years ago to tell Abigail and she turned him down."

"Abby turned him down? When was this Ducky?"

"Just before he joined Gibbs team as a permanent member, my dear."


	5. Chapter 5: February 11

**Feb 11: Red Poppy: Pleasure and Consolation**.

"_I know that I am in danger of loving you more deeply than you love me, but one look from you gives more pleasure than you can ever know; it may seem crazy or stupid and. it's not much, but it's enough for me. The deep warmth in your eyes tells me everything that I need to know and I hope that one day, I will have the proof I need that you love me as much as I do you and can only hope, that one day your heart will belong to me as much as my heart belongs to you."_

Tim sighs as he finishes writing the newest card for Ziva. He wants to believe that she loves him or at the very least is starting to, but he's still afraid that between Gibbs and Tony, he doesn't have much of a chance at winning Ziva's heart. A firm knocking on the door had him rising to his feet, quickly shoving the card under a book on his computer shelf.

"Umm, hey boss. You're here late."

"Need to talk McGee."

"Oookay." Tim leads the way into his kitchen and offers his boss a fresh cup of coffee. Gibbs accepts and waits until Tim is seated across from him before asking,

"When were you going to ask me, Tim?"

"Ask you what boss?"

"Rule 12? You and Ziva?" Gibbs cocks an eyebrow, daring Tim to tell him the truth. He is the one member of the team he can safely say can't lie, he can read him like a book and it's something that Tim knows all too well. The younger man doesn't disappoint him.

"I…I was fairly certain that you would say no. I just didn't want to get my hopes up only to have them dashed again. I…they're only flowers boss. Are…are you upset with me? For wanting to finally say something to her? For not coming to you first that is?"

Gibbs stands up and walking into the other room pulls the card out that Tim had just finished writing. "This is your heart on the line Tim. "

Tim looks at the floor, unable to meet his boss's steadfast gaze. He watches instead as Gibbs' callused hands cradle the card gently so as not to damage it.

"If it were any other agent, I would head slap you into next year. As it is," he gently slaps Tim on the head bringing the younger man's gaze up to his own steel blue one. "As it is, I've watched you over the years. You haven't let your emotions, your heart overrule your ability to function as a fully trained agent. Therefore, you have one chance and only this one chance to prove me wrong about rule 12."

"Boss?" Tim's startled by Gibbs sudden warmth and understanding.

"I've lost my family Tim. I've lost too many partners over the years; that's why I established rule 12 in the first place. Do not make me regret letting you court Ziva."

"But I thought you wouldn't want us to date, that's why I never said anything. It's why I settled for sending her flowers."

"I know."

"Then…"

"You have the remainder of this week. Don't rely on the cards to tell her Tim. You need to step up and let her know how you feel. Believe me, it's of little consolation if you don't tell her and you lose her due to lack of communication. Don't let me down McGee."

Gibbs leaves and Tim stares at the card not wanting, not daring to believe that he'd just been given permission to court and date Ziva. He opens the door and Gibbs is standing just outside, a small smirk on his face. Tim's next question wipes the smirk off Gibbs face as shock sets in.

"Do I have your permission to ask her to marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6: February 12

**Feb 12: Forget-me-not... true love**

_...a long time ago, I watched a cartoon (silly of me I know) and in it the girl was looking at a bouquet of forget-me-nots trying to tell her boyfriend what they meant; her girlfriends interrupted them as our friends so often do. This is one way to tell you that my love for you is true and always will be. _

Ziva stares at the card as she waits for Tim to return to his apartment. She'd picked the lock half an hour ago, and has been watching, anticipating what she will say to him upon his arrival. The scrape of his key in the lock brings her gaze from the card in her petite hand to the handsome face of the man walking in the door. He's juggling his keys, Jethro's leash and a small bag of groceries when he steps inside. The German Shepherd gives a small "woof" in greeting when he sees the company awaiting them.

"Ziva? What are you-?"

His voice trails off as his eyes drop down to the card in her hand. A soft endearing flush starts to cover his face as he realizes that the game is up. That she now knows who her secret admirer is. Tim steps into the kitchen, gently setting the groceries on the counter as he untangles himself from Jethro's leash. The dog goes over to his dish and slurps gratefully at the water in it, while the two humans stare at each other.

"Why did you not tell me? Why the flowers and cards?"

"I...I was afraid to." He confesses softly. "I thought that you'd laugh or make some joke out of it. You have to admit, a few years ago, you and Tony would have."

"Maybe...maybe not. We do not know as you never sent me flowers back then."

"I wanted to...I started to a few times."

"What made this year different?" At her question he reaches out for her hand, and when she gives it to him he gently pulls her over to the couch and sits down beside her as he searches for the answer.

"Almost losing you...to death this time, not to Tony or Michael or even Roy. I could handle losing you to another man if you really loved him. I just...I couldn't let more time pass without telling you how I feel. Even if you didn't/don't love me in return, at least you know now that I love you. I have almost since the day we first met."

Ziva inhales at that thought, so many years to have waited and watched for an opportunity?

"Neither of us was ready at that time for a commitment. You might have been, for a short time, but then Ari was killed and we were still mourning Kate. After that, well ...life just didn't seem to allow us to have the time."

Ziva nods as she thinks about her first year with the team and then the years that had followed. She had to admit that she enjoyed working with them all and now, she realized exactly what it was that had kept Tim from handing her his heart. There were the missions that kept them apart, the friends that may have unknowingly done the same, and of course the ever present rule 12 which in Gibbs eyes was something that they all had to live by. As she thinks about the latter, she turns to Tim who gives a slightly rueful smile.

"He came over last night and basically called me an idiot for not telling you sooner about how I feel and that he'll headslap me into next year if I didn't tell you in the next few days."

He looks down at his hands which are lying in his lap and she gently places her smaller one over them.

"I have been wondering why it is that you can write the words to me beautifully on a card, but cannot say them to me. Why are those words something that you could not say out loud?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but..." His voice trails off when she places her other hand over his lips.

"No, no more buts, Tim."

His green eyes widen as she gently cups his face in her hands and places a soft, tender kiss on his lips. Before he can return the kiss, she stands up and states in a gentle voice, "The flowers were beautiful, but I would one day hope to hear the words sing from your soul and from your heart." She trails a finger over his lips, "From your lips."

One more soft kiss against his lips and she's gone, leaving Tim to sit on his couch in a slight daze. Jethro comes over and nudges Tim's leg. As he absently rubs the dog's ears, he whispers, "She does love me."


	7. Chapter 7: February 13

**Feb 13: Angelica...means inspiration**

_And now we've come full circle...once again I need to let you know how much you inspire me...not just as an agent of NCIS but as a man. I know that I can make you happy if you give me the chance. If you agree...would you do me the honor of wearing today's gift tomorrow?_

"What do you think Ducky? Is it too much? Should I rewrite it?" Tim anxiously paces as he waits for Ducky's answer.

Ducky looks at Tim and sees the nervousness that has pooled in the young man's eyes. It's so different from what he saw when Tim first joined the team; then, it was a case of him worrying about doing wrong and adapting to new people. Now…well now it is something else. Something more beautiful, and yet for Tim possibly more terrifying than anything else. He is wearing his heart on his sleeve and it is sitting there, vulnerable but with a quiet strength, that Ducky has always known was there but wasn't sure if the younger man would ever find on his own.

"Ahh, my dear boy. That is something that only you can decide. My advice to you is to follow your heart. Don't ignore it Timothy. Ultimately, that would lead to a world of hurt. Do what you think, what you feel is right."

Tim smiles and Ducky has to take a step back; the love shining out of those eyes and in that smile tell the ME everything he needs to know and he cant help the wistful smile that graces his face as Tim picks up his card and bouquet and strides purposefully out the door.


	8. Chapter 8: February 14 Valentine's Day

**Feb 14: Red and White Roses: Unity**

**Ambrosia: Love returned**

Ziva turns the card over, not seeing anything written on it except for her name and there are no accompanying flowers. She looks up at Tim who is watching her with uncertainty until his eyes light upon her hair. She's pinned a sprig of Angelica over her left ear and she smiles as the uncertainty fades away leaving only love shining brightly in his emerald green eyes. He steps closer to her holding one red rose and one white rose and holds them out to her. As she reaches for them, she sees the ring that he's slipped around the thorn less stems.

The ring itself is stunning. It's everything that she dreamed of and yet more. The ring itself was vibrant and crafted from brushed platinum. It's tendrils sweep upwards and circle around the most amazing cognac diamond she has ever seen and she can't help but be in awe of the deep, rich brown orange color that sparkles under the light of the room. At either side of that beautifully stunning stone, there are two white diamonds inlaid into the end of the tendrils, and they are each mounted in rose gold. There are smaller diamonds encircling the earthy diamond in the middle, making it a feature that has been emphasized perfectly.

It is obvious that Tim has thought about what he wants to give her and the ring seems to suit her perfectly. That in itself is plain to see. The color of the large diamond offsets her deep brown eyes and her olive skin wonderfully and she can't help but feel a sense of awe at the fact that this man, this gentle loving man would put so much effort into finding the perfect ring for her.

As she stares at the ring with tears in her eyes, Tim goes down on one knee and says, "Tony was right about one thing concerning the roses...they do mean love; but these two colors together stand for unity. I see us as a unit one day...you, me and maybe if we're lucky someday we'll have a baby McGee...what do you say Ziva...will you marry me?"

Instead of replying immediately, she hands him a sprig of Ambrosia. Tim inhales as he realizes what she's saying; his love is returned. As he stands up, he gently picks her up around the waist and twirls around the room with her in his arms. She giggles as he gives her his first kiss. The elevator dings and just as Abby, Ducky and Jimmy step into the room, Tony looks up from his desk and quips, "I take it that means she said yes?" and yelps softly as Gibbs smacks him upside the head, smiling at the young couple in approval.

Fini

_A/N: special thanks to Shelbylou for her description of Ziva's engagement ring._


End file.
